merry kissmas
by hawkowl24
Summary: team kakashis Christmas party turns out well for everyone, expetially kakashi. KakaSaku! slightly shinosaku in later chapters but inoshino wins.
1. Chapter 1

MERRY KISS-MAS

setting: team kakashi christmas party.

A/N: yeah, i know its too early for a Christmas story, but i got bored so here:

It was Christmas eve, and as always, the streets of Konoha were filled with snow and misletoe and young shinobi snowball fighting, and team Kakashi were having their who's-gonna-give-the-best-gift-contest.

Just an average Christmas eve. This year , the "Christmas party" was at Sakura's house.

"OPEN MY PRESENT FIRST KAKASHI-SENSI!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure" He opened the small box Naruto had handed him., it was a coupon for ten bowls of free ramen at ichiraku. he fake smiled through his mask at it. He didnt even like ramen, but its the thought that counts, besides, he would probably use it to treat Naruto to ramen later. Maby that was how Naruto had intended it. "thank you Naruto-kun."

He opened Sauske's gift next, it was new pair of converse, black with dark gray flames on it.

"Thank you!' Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sai had just got him a card that read: merry frikin Christmas, i didnt know what to get you, so here. that had five dollars n it. (how thoughtful) he thought to himself. he fake smiled on the outside, becaluse, to spite the fact that it was an insincere gift, it was funny.

He failed to notice that Sakura hadn't gotten him a present, he was too eager to give them his presents.

He gave Naruto his first. It was a jacket, identical to the one he had ripped exactly a week before on a mission. Naruto loved it and started wearing it immediatly.

He gave sasuke his next, it was a pair of hand protectors , like his , lightning resistant too. he also started wearing them immediatly.

Sai opened his un-exitedly , that is, until he saw what it was of course. "NEW PAINT! EVERY COULOR TOO! THANKYOU KAKASHI-SENSI!" He jumped up and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi was glad he had gotten Sai such a great gift.

he gave Sakura hers last. it was a small string bracelet with the konoha symbol on it im black and silver beads. she held up her arm so he could tie it on. "oh my gosh! its so pretty! thankyou!"

"Im glad you like it, i made it myself." he smiled.

Everyone sipped hot chocolate and talked aruound the Christmas tree. Sauske normally, Sauske woulden't normally dare to stay at an event so "lame", but if there was anything he loved more than hating his brother, Itachi, it was Christmas.

It was about 9:00 p.m. before anyone left. kakashi was the last out the door.

Sakura grabbed his shoulder as he was walking out the door. "hm?" he turned to face her.

"you forgot your present." She leaned up and kissed him for about 3 seconds through his mask. What you could see of his mask was red. "okay, goodnight Kakashi-sensi." "um" all he could say was "um" as he walked home stunned. She was alwayse the one who gave surprise presents. needless to say, she won the contest this year.

END.

well? what did you think? REVIEW AND TELL ME! ananomous reviews accepted! this is me second fanfic, so be brutal, no sugar coating!


	2. just a little note

wow, Iv'e recived so many positive reviews for this story! I just wanted to thank EVERYONE for being so supportive, and to say that I might continue this story if i can think of where to go with it. I'll probably have somthing written out in roughly 1-2 days!(typing might take longer..) again, thankyou, and if you have somthing you would like to happen in this story, PLEASE, pm me! I'm open to anything exept lemons. no lemons. 


	3. Chapter 3

love note?

merry kissmas chapter 2

-Hawky

ugh. I'm sick. I absolutely HATE being sick on Christmas, but that's good news for you 'cuz all I got to do all day is sit around and write. Hahaha! I feel like such a redneck for actually posting my awful grammar. oh well, I'ma redneck. and I Ain't ashamed. :D

I know its short but its just a set up for the next chapter. and yes, I might be guilty of using the lyrics from hold my hand by mj but I wrote the chapter before I ever heard that song, Which I heard for the first tome on the radio yesterday. sorry, and PLEASE don't arrest me!

proof that guys suck at reading signs.

Kakashi walked home stunned and a little confused. He sincerely couldn't think straight.

"Since when dose Sakura feel that way about me? " He said aloud to himself.

He dropped the keys at least twice as he was trying to unlock the door, needless to say he was pretty out of it.

He lied in bed trying to answer the question he kept thinking of on his way home.

"And since when do I _like _it? NO. I can't even let myself think I do. NO. I am a bachelor. I will stay that way Until Anko decides she wants something bigger than what she has with Iruka, And that's the way it has to be."

He laid awake all night staring at the ceiling trying to figure things out.

Sakuras pov.

"OH WOW." She said as she closed the door, her heart was racing so fast she couldn't stand anymore, so she didn't. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She had been dropping small hints recently to him, like hugs and deeper conversation, sort of to let him know but mostly to prepare herself for that, needless to say, it was all in vain. she could only wonder if he liked it as much as she did, or if he would brush it off like it never happened in the morning. Sakura went in the other room and flopped onto her neatly made bed face first. She also lie there awake until about four in the morning, she forced herself to sleep.

That next morning after she woke up and dressed she found a note under her door that said:

_This life doesn't last forever, so what are you waiting for?_

_Were better off being together, than being miserable alone. _

_So tell me, will you be there to hold my hand?_

_Because I think I want to be there to hold yours._

_Meet me in the forest at noon tomorrow, I'll be at the giant pine tree, and we could hold hands there forever._

_I'm yours if you really want me,_

_-Kakashi_

She gasped and ran out the door after she read it.


	4. angry chickens and rushing

Sakura ran through Konoha like an angry demon chicken was at her heels.

"HEY! Forehead! What's your hurry?" Ino yelled.

"Hurry? What makes you think I'm hurrying?" She stopped out of breath.

"You're running like a maniac Sakura, and _I need to know why."_

"I swear Ino, it's nothing." Sakura lied through her teeth.

"You're an awful liar forehead. You might as well just tell me."

"Not now Ino-Pig, I'm in a hurry."

Ino let out a sigh as Sakura ran top speed again.

Sakura was running so fast she ran directly face-first into Shino.

"AHH!"

"OOF"

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! Are you okay?"

"OW. I think so." He stood up rubbing the not yet developed bruise on his rump.

"REALLY, WHAT THE HECK THOUGH?" He yelled as soon as he recovered.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry, that's all."

"Hurry for what?" He said resuming his calm.

"Nothing."

"Don't bother, I'd just find out from Ino later anyway."

"AHH! I DO _NOT _ HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She yelled glancing at a clock. She was already about five minutes late.

"Hold on, I wanted to give you this." He held out an origami rose.

"Aww! Shino, you really shouldn't have." she smiled. Inside she felt really bad for trying to blow him off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Sure." she ran off in the direction she was going before.

When she finally reached her destination she was totally out of breath and panting.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Kakashi popped out from above her.

Her face turned red as she realized she had just run all the way across town and probably looked like crap.

"Sorry I'm late! I woke up a little late." She smiled.

"All is good. So. what do you say?"

"I say I'll be there to hold your hand anytime." She smiled again as she looked into his eye.

She leaned for a kiss but he stopped her.

"Forgive me if I'm being a little old fashioned, but I think we should go steady for a while before we do that."

Sakura blushed more than she thought possible.

"Yeah, that's pretty old fashioned"

He took her hand in his.

'So, How 'bout a date at Ichiraku tomorrow?"

"Sounds excellent."

OOOHHH!

SHINO CRUSHIN ON SAKURA!

HAHAHAHAHA! I wonder what's gonna happen!

HEHE! I love cliffies :D


	5. playing target and skipping rocks

playing target and skipping rocks-Merry kissmas chapter 5 or something...

YEAH SOME OF THE CHAPTERS TAKE PLACE OUTSIDE 'CUZ NINJAS DONT GET COLD. THEY JUST COOL LIKE THAT.

and its one of those rare and odd "warm days in winter" yea, we sometimes get them here in Illinois :D

"So, Sakura, What do you usually like to do for fun?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"UMM...I don't know, Scrabble, skip stones, play "Target" Climb Trees, you know, stuff."

"What's "Target" ?"

"It's a game where one person throws a shuruiken and the other person tries to knock it off of the target with their shuruiken. Me and Ino made it up a while back when we got bored."

"Oh, That sounds fun. How exactly do we play?"

"Exactly like I said, we take turns throwing the first shuruiken and then whoever didn't throw it tries to knock it down."

"Cool. So how do we know who goes first?"

"EH? Not sure, you can if you want. Doesn't make much of a difference I guess." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Okay." he threw the shuruiken in his hand at a tree.

Sakura knocked it off in three tries.

"This is a lot more fun when your being competitive, I promise."

"Lets go skip rocks, I know a great little creek just to the east of here, come on."

"Okay, show me the way."

"Follow me." They ran like ninjas do until they reached the creek.

"Bet I can skip one further than you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Bet you can't" Kakashi smiled. "HA! 3 times upstream. Beat that!"

"Okay." she smiled cockily. Her rock skipped 6 times upstream.

His forehead went blue and he slumped over.

"No fair! you're not allowed to use chakra!"

"I didn't. just pure _skill._"

They sat on a rock and talked and giggled for hours Before Sakura even realized that she was laying down in Kakashi's arms laughing and watching the stars. She had _completely _lost track of time with him, everything today was as easy as breathing, she hoped it would stay that way, But she also hoped Ino wasn't onto her, because this was supposed to be sort of a secret, at least for now anyway.

Kakashi noticed her sudden flash back onto earth and that brought him back from Venus too.

(Venus is the planet of love I think , right?)

"Something wrong?" He asked politely.

"No, It's just I didn't plan on being out so long, I need to get to the store before it closes." She used the best excuse she could think of.

"Oh. Do you want me to help yo carry everything home?"

"Nah, I can get it. all I need Is Milk and bird food."

"Bird food?"

"Yeah, for Fluffy and Squishy, My parakeets."

"I didn't know you had pets."

"Yeah, I just got them a few weeks ago, they seem to like me fine but I'm still a little scared they'll be mad at me if I let them run out of food."

"Oh. Okay then, well, I guess I'll see you at Ichiraku tomorrow?"'

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" She waved as she walked home.

"HEY FOREHEAD! Wheere you been?" A Half Drunken Ino slurred as she chased Sakura down the street in a very wobbly line.

"Oh, Nowhere special." She tried to avoid the stupid drunk.

"Don't lie forehead. _You _were with a _guy __**weren't you!**_"

"NO!" Sakura blushed again for the hundredth time today.

"YEAH YEAH. You say that now. But I expect details when I'm sober, Kay?"

"'kay."

"Hey Ino Where'd you go sweetheart?" Kiba walked up (drunk) behind Ino.

"Just chasin forehead." she stared into his eyes.

"Ew. Bye Ino." Sakura left before she could vomit. "Stupid drunks." She muttered under he breath.

HAHAHA! Ino is onto her! too bad she doesn't know _who_ Sakura was with all day.(YET)

sorry there wasn't MUCH story progression this chapter, But I'm gettin to the good parts, I promise!

AND NO,SAKURA WAS NOT LYING ABOUT HAVING A BIRD,IT"S MY STORY SO JUST ROLL WITH IT.=P 

REVIEW! pls? ^/_\^


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's chapter 6 for you, sorry if it seems like forced crap. eh. It might 'cuz it is. SORRY GUYS! no spell check this time, i'm doing my best but im only a kid so please, be patient with me! I'm on my mom's craptop and it's soooooooooo crappy that it dosn't even have a notepad. WTF? IDK. TGF FLASHDRIVES.

hahaha i wrote this at like 2 in the morning too so forgive me for mispelin evrythin.

oh yeh, and it's like,9:30 at night in this chappy XD

-HAWKY

Sakura avoided Ino and ran to the store as fast as she could before it closed, she made it just in time, the merchant was just about to close up.

After she power-shopped and grabbed the milk and bird food she paid and left, of course running into Shino on her way home.

"H-hello Sakura chan!" Shino stuttered out.

"Hey Shino-kun what's up?" Sakura said casually.

"Not much, I guess, Why are you out so late?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I lost track of time. You?"

"Well, night is really the only time I can walk around without my face being covered, my eyes are extremely sensitive." He blushed invisibly but it was too dark for her to notice that his face was uncovered.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've never actually seen your face."

"Well, I guess you have now." He laughed.

"Sort of, it's too dark to see in detail."

"Oh, sorry, sometimes I forget others can't see in the dark like I do." He blushed visibly this time, they were walking closer to a street lamp where she could see his face in detail.

"Wow, you really do have beautiful eyes. "She was really making his face red this time.

"T-thank you!" Crap! He was stuttering again.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, there was something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now..."

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Umm..." He took a deep breath. "Sakura, will you, umm, go out with... me?"

"Oh, wow, well Shino, I- I can't, I'm already going out with someone, sorry." Sakura was blushing now.

"O- oh, I get it, sorry for bothering you." Shino walked away with his shoulders slumped staring at the ground and the life was completly drained from his beautiful eyes.

"Wait!" She yelled. He either didn't hear her or wasn't listining. She sighed with frusteration.

"Why do guys have to be so complecated?"

"Guys aren't the ones who are complicated Sakura-chan."

"HM? WAIT! How long have you been sitting there Shikamaru?"

"long enough to know that you think shino has beautiful eyes. I've been here this whole time, It's not my fault you didn't see me."

"Yeah, but you should respect other peoples privacy at least a little!"

" 1. your on a public street, so it's not private, 2. I can't help but hear, I've learned to Listen in my sleep, you can thank Ino for that."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you there, but you should still mind your own business. Shoulden't you be at home to sleep anyway?"

"My house is getting fumagated, We had a flea infestation since the day Kiba and Akamaru spent the night."

"Eh. I guess that makes sence. You need a place to crash for the night? My couch is open."

"Nah. I've got a feeling Temari would find me there, that chick has been on me like a hound for the past month, I'm not sure what I did to make her want me so bad, but whatever it was it sure as heck worked." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, bye." Sakura waved as she walked home.

When Sakura opened the door to er apartment she was welcomed home by her two parakeets, fluffe and sqishy.

"SQUACKA!"

"Hey guys! dinnertime!" she flipped on the light and changed the birds food.

She flopped on her couch and started waching big brother.

"kami I hate reality tv. Eh. nothing else on." She fell asleep after five minuites.

that morning (ohno! this keyboard has no squigley line thingy!*pinic attack*)

Shino was walking to somwhere, anywhwer really, just to get away from the hopeless-lifesucking-depression feling in his gut when he ran into Ino, outside the bar of course, passed out. . Kiba had gotten drunk lastnight and went off to kill somebody.

"Ino-chan, wake up." he knelt down and shook her shoulder until she awoke.

the first person she saw that moning was shino. and her first words were :

"Aw shit... just what exactly happened last night?" she was perfectly aware of her location, but didn't remember getting there. after all, she had woken up stranger places with stranger people before.

"How would I know, I wasn't there."

"Oh Thankgod! So, I didn't sleep with you?"

"No."

"Damn. well, I'm not sure wether I like that or not."

"HUH?"

"HAHAHA! Your hilarious Shino! You react to _everything_ I say like that so shyly!" Ino smiled.

"Oh. Well, how do you expect me to react when you say you want to sleep with me?"

"Not sure, Thats why I love seeing your reactions!"

"Hm. So, what exactly are you doing passed out behind a bar?"

"Eh. you know about as much as I do. Dang Kiba knows he shoulden't let me so close to the sake. I never could stop myself."

"I'm pretty sure that's what he wanted, by the way he was eying yesterday."

"You think so?"

"Probably. Do you need help getting up?"

"Nah, I got you walk home with me?"

"Sure Ino."

Oddly enough this situation was completly okay with either of them, and they had managed to have a perfectly normal-ish conversation to spite the fact Ino was laying on her back in the dirt.

"Hey, what's wrong witch you, You look depressed, it's about a girl, isn't it? who?"

"Sakura."

"What about her?"

"Everything."

"OOOHHH! DO TELL!"

"Well, I asked her out yesterday, and she said she was already taken."

"I need more details than that before I can solve your issue."

"Thre's nothing else to it. I like a girl who's taken."

"Hmm, So Sakura has a boyfriend... Sorry Shino, I'll talk to you later, I've got to talk to Sakura." Ino went to Sakura's apartment as fast as she could.

"See ya."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Ino poounded the door to Sakura's apartment.

"Eh?" Sakura awnsered the door.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HECK?"

"EH?" Sakura repeated.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO SHINO LIKE THAT?"

"I didn't lie. How the heck do you know?"

"UMM NEVERMND THAT! When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Christmas , I guess."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Havn't talked to you."

"YOU STILL NEED TO TELL ME THINGS! How am I supposed to keep up on gossip if noone tells me anything?"

"Ino, we only kissed once, and it wasnt even a real kiss, there's nothing to tell yet."

"Whatever` forehead. I need to go console Shino."

"Um, bye." Sakura closed her door.


End file.
